Currents Shifting
Promisemaker's first fanfiction. Characters Point of Views Deep- dark ocean blue male SeaWing, servant Swash- teal blue male SeaWing, son of council member Supporting Coming soon Antagonists Queen Coral- dark blue female SeaWing, queen Brill- moss-green male SeaWing, son of guard Lingcod- emerald green male SeaWing, guard Notes I will be dividing this into very small parts, not chapters, since I will be switching POVs frequently. This is my first ever fanfiction; I hope you enjoy. Part One- Deep Claws stabbing. Teeth fastening into scales. Luminescent stripes flashing wildly. Blood clouding the water. And the limp forms of two SeaWings, one misty blue and the other sapphire, floating to the surface, throats slashed, their bodies marred with slashes from talons and lines of puncture wounds from fangs. Paralyzed with fear, Deep watched as the murderer’s cold green gaze landed on him. Something was shaking him roughly. Deep was swept out of nightmare. His midnight blue eyes blinked open blearily, and he gazed up at the emerald dragon looming over him. Wake up, the other SeaWing flashed in Aquatic. You have work to do. Yes, Lingcod. Lighting up a reply, Deep shook scraps of seaweed off of his wings and stepped out of his kelp bed that wasn’t quite large enough for him, even though he was small for his age. Summer Palace today, Lingcod announced before swimming out of Deep’s narrow, cramped room, fit only for a servant. Deep bowed his head and followed. Ever since the destruction of the Summer Palace, the SeaWing servants had been assigned to replicate the pavillion, enchanted by a long-ago animus SeaWing to grow into a towering structure, best they could. Deep would drag pieces of blue-white stone and watch dragons studying sketches of the original pavilion's design all day. The pavilion had been destroyed during the SandWing War of Succession. The war caused by three SandWings sisters, all determined to get their claws on the throne. The war that had left hundreds of dragons dead and hundreds more crippled. The war that Deep’s parents had fled from, a choice that led to their deaths. As Lingcod turned to glare at him, Deep realized he had frozen, and that his claws were digging into the green and white coral floor. And suddenly it wasn’t Lingcod he saw, but Queen Coral, her ink-stained claws scarlet with the blood of his parents. He tensed, his every muscle taut. Run! a voice screamed in his mind. R''un!'' Deep rushed past Lingcod and fled down the tunnel. Part Two- Swash Swash jumped back as an ocean-blue dragon burst of the Deep Palace. A fizz of bubbles clouded around him, and his powerful tail beat the water frantically, propelling him forward vigorously. Swash wondered where on Pyrrhia he was going. His eyes had been unfocused, or so Swash thought. He had rushed by so quickly that Swash had barely glimpsed him. Another SeaWing shot out of the same hole in the spiraling coral that the first one had, this one bony and lean-faced, with emerald-colored scales. This SeaWing paused in front of Swash. His eyes were small and unfriendly-looking. Where did he go? he flashed at Swash. Where? Assuming he meant the first SeaWing, Swash pointed with his talon. The other SeaWing immediately swam in that direction. Deciding to figure out what was up, Swash followed. As the patches of golden-orange kelp thickened, Swash realized that they were heading in the direction of the Summer Palace. He drifted into a faster current to keep up with the green SeaWing. He could make out a speck of dark blue far in front of him. The first SeaWing, the one with the crazed eyes. The green SeaWing drew nearer and nearer to him. Swash surged forward to keep up as the green one’s claws caught the blue dragon’s tail. The small blue dragon shook his head slowly, his eyes clearing. The emerald SeaWing struck his snout, snagging his twisted claws on the scales and slicing a deep gash. The beaten SeaWing lowered his head submissively and let the other take the lead as they continued towards the Summer Palace. When they reached the palace, Swash hung back, waited until the SeaWing was out of the tunnel, and dove in himself. He could see light up ahead, and swam closer to it until his head broke the surface of the water. In the lake, servants were hauling large lumps of stone and carving into them with sharp, pure white narwhal-horn tools. The SeaWing with the bleeding snout was engraving a pattern into a piece of the white marble, the bony dragon examining his work. The blue dragon plunged the narwhal horn into the stone and released it as what must have been jarring shock thrummed through his talons. The dragon watching him- the emerald green SeaWing- raised his powerful tail and thwacked it against the side of the smaller SeaWing’s face. “Well, would you look at that.” An all too familiar voice rang in Swash’s ear, edged with laughter. Swash instinctively pulled away from the voice. “Brill,” he growled at the moss-green SeaWing. “Keep your great big snout out of this, or I will bite you.” “Why should I?” Brill responded. “I think I’ll go . . . say hello.” More coming soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)